He Wolf
by Aul Ondubu
Summary: Baekhyun adalah putra tunggal dari pasangan pengusaha sukses, Lee Jinki dan Kim Kibum. Jinki berniat untuk pindah ke London untuk urusan bisnis, namun Baekhyun menolak untuk ikut serta. Dan Jinki pun akhirnya memutuskan Baekhyun untuk pindah ke sekolah asrama khusus anak laki-laki yang membuatnya bertemu dengan seorang lelaki berparas tampan yang misterius. BaekYeol, Fantasy.


Tittle : He Wolf – Chapter 1 –

Author : Aul_Ondubu

Genre : Romance, Yaoi, School life, AU, Fantasy

Rate : T

Main Cast :

Byun Baekhyun 'EXO' as Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol 'EXO' as Chanyeol

Other Cast :

Do Kyungsoo 'EXO' as Baekhyun's classmate

Kim Jongin 'EXO' as Chanyeol's best friend

Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris 'EXO' as Chanyeol's old brother

Lee Jinki a.k.a Onew 'SHINee' as Baekhyun's father

Kim Kibum a.k.a Key 'SHINee' as Baekhyun's mother

Etc.

Disclaimer: ChanBaek are belongs to EXO. And EXO are belongs to SM Ent. But for the story and the plot in these fiction are MINE! So, don't try to steal it from me!

Maaf, marganya Baekkie aul ganti jadi Lee ya.. Mengikuti marganya Onew yang jadi appa-nya disini. ^^d

.

.

.

.

++_He Wolf_++

.

.

.

**_You're so hypnotizing_**

**_Could you be the devil_**

**_Could you be an angel_**

**_Your touch magnetizing_**

**_Feels like I am floating_**

**_Leaves my body glowing_**

_._

_._

_._

++_He Wolf_++

.

.

.

Hari kini telah beranjak sore. Hamparan langit luas yang semula menampilkan warna biru muda yang terasa menenangkan, kini perlahan telah beralih menuju langit senja yang menampilkan bias oranye. Seakan ingin berkata bahwa ia ingin mengantarkan sang surya yang sesaat lagi akan segera beranjak dan kembali ke peraduannya. Bias hangat dan semilir angin sore mulai berhembus perlahan dan menerpa tubuh ramping milik seorang lelaki muda dengan parasnya yang rupawan.

Iris hazel yang sejatinya bersorot tajam tersebut kini kembali berkelana dan menjelajah ke segala penjuru. Namun tak lama setelahnya, sepasang kelopak tersebut kembali terpejam. Menghela nafasnya sejenak guna memasukkan oksigen ke dalam rongga dadanya yang entah mengapa terasa begitu menyesakkan. Jemari lentiknya terulur dan kemudian memeluk kedua lututnya yang telah ia tekuk sejajar dengan dadanya. Sudut tajam iris hazel tersebut kembali menatap beberapa kopor berukuran besar yang diletakkan di tengah ruangan dengan pandangan jengah.

Mengacak-acak surai kecoklatan miliknya yang mulai memanjang sebelum akhirnya beranjak bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan meraih sebuah jaket yang tergeletak diatas ranjang. Menyampirkan jaket tersebut diantara kedua pundaknya alih-alih memakainya dengan benar sebelum akhirnya lengan ramping tersebut kembali terulur dan meraih sebuah tas slempang kesayangannya. Tungkai kakinya mulai dibuka untuk kemudian melangkah dan meninggalkan kamar pribadinya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun? Mau kemana kau baby?" ucap seorang lelaki dewasa berparas cantik yang membuat langkah kaki sang lelaki muda terhenti untuk beberapa saat.

"Aku hanya ingin keluar sebentar, mom. Bolehkah?" jawab sang lelaki muda yang diketahui bernama Baekhyun tersebut.

Kim Kibum, lelaki dewasa berparas cantik yang tak lain merupakan ibu kandung dari Baekhyun tersebut pun memilih untuk melangkah mendekati putra tunggalnya sembari mengukir sebuah senyum simpul diatas bibir tipisnya.

"Mau keluar kemana, eum? Apa kau sudah selesai membereskan barang-barangmu?"

"Tentu saja sudah. Jika mommy tak percaya dengan ucapanku, mommy bisa mengeceknya sendiri ke kamarku."

Kibum terkekeh pelan dan mengusap pucuk kepala sang putra yang tak lebih tinggi darinya dengan penuh kelembutan.

"Tidak perlu, baby. Mommy percaya padamu."

Baekhyun menyunggingkan seutas senyum sembari menatap sang ibu.

"Jadi, bolehkah aku keluar mom? Sebentar saja. Aku janji tak akan sampai larut malam."

"Tentu. Kau akan memakai mobil atau ..."

"Aku akan berjalan kaki saja. Aku hanya ingin ke taman, mom."

"Ah, ya sudah kalau begitu. Tapi ingat, jangan pulang larut malam! Okay?"

"Okay, mom! Chuu~" mengecup sekilas pipi sang ibu sebelum akhirnya membalikkan badannya dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

.

.

.

.

Lee Baekhyun. Figure seorang lelaki muda dengan parasnya yang rupawan terlihat melangkahkan kakinya dengan begitu perlahan seakan tak menghiraukan hembusan angin malam yang menerpanya. Pandangannya terasa kosong dan hampa sembari tetap mengayunkan tungkai kaki kurusnya yang menuntunnya ke segala arah tanpa ia tahu pasti tujuannya. Berulang kali hembusan nafas jengah kembali keluar dengan sesekali mendesah kecewa. Sudut matanya melirik ke jajaran etalase toko yang memasang produk-produk andalannya dengan pandangan tak berminat sedikitpun. Well, suatu moment langka bagi seorang shoppaholic seperti Baekhyun.

Jika biasanya ia selalu menatap berbagai etalase toko dengan sebuah seringai dan tatapan yang memburu, namun tidak untuk kali ini. Hanya pandangan jengah dan decakan kesal yang ia torehkan semenjak pagi mulai menyapa yang ia sendiri bahkan tak tahu apa penyebabnya.

Iris hazel tersebut kembali berkelana sebelum akhirnya berhenti dan tertuju pada sebuah cafe minimalis yang berada tepat disamping kanannya. Dapat Baekhyun lihat seorang lelaki muda bertubuh tinggi diatas rata-rata yang masuk ke dalam cafe tersebut sembari membawa sebuah tas hitam yang seringkali dipakai sebagai sarana menyimpan sebuah gitar akustik. Onyx kelam milik lelaki muda tersebut menatap lurus ke arah Baekhyun seraya tersenyum tipis sebelum akhirnya berbelok dan memasuki cafe tersebut. Bagaikan terkena hipnotis, Baekhyun yang semula terdiam di tempatnya pun kembali mengayunkan langkahnya untuk kemudian ikut masuk ke dalam cafe yang juga dimasuki oleh lelaki tersebut.

Sepasang telapak kaki milik Baekhyun mulai menjejak hamparan lantai cafe bernuansa minimalis yang rupanya dipadati oleh cukup banyak pengunjung. Kerumunan pengunjung cafe terlihat didominasi oleh gadis-gadis remaja usia sekolah yang datang bergerombol dengan kawan-kawannya. Namun tak jarang juga terlihat beberapa eksekutif muda yang melahap hidangan sembari berkutat dengan layar komputer portable milik mereka. Baekhyun kembali mengedarkan pandangannya guna mencari sosok lelaki asing yang sempat membuatnya seolah terbius dengan senyuman indahnya. Dan sedetik setelahnya, Baekhyun tersenyum simpul saat melihat lelaki tersebut telah berada diatas sebuah panggung sederhana yang terdapat di dalam cafe. Dengan sigap, Baekhyun pun kembali mengayunkan langkahnya dan menempatkan dirinya di sebuah meja yang berada paling dekat dengan panggung.

Sang lelaki terlihat mengeluarkan gitar akustik miliknya seraya mengecek kondisi microfon yang ada di hadapannya. Gema tepuk tangan para penonton terdengar riuh seiring dengan mulai dipetiknya dawai gitar sebelum akhirnya suara emas sang lelaki ikut melantunkan nada-nada indah yang begitu harmonis.

.

.

.

**_Gotta change my answering machine  
Now that I'm alone  
Cuz right now it says that we  
Can't come to the phone  
And I know it makes no sense  
Cuz you walked out the door  
But it's the only way I hear your voice anymore_**

**_(it's ridiculous)  
It's been months  
And for some reason I just  
(can't get over us)  
And I'm stronger then this  
(enough is enough)  
No more walkin round  
With my head down  
I'm so over being blue  
Cryin over you_**

_._

_._

_._

"Maaf, tuan. Apakah kau ingin memesan sesuatu?" ucap salah seorang waitress yang menginterupsi kegiatan Baekhyun dalam mengamati figure seorang lelaki yang kini tengah mempertunjukkan suara emasnya.

"Eum, berikan saja aku segelas cappuccino hangat."

"Baik, tuan. Pesanan anda akan segera saya antarkan."

Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum kemudian kembali memusatkan atensinya pada seorang penyanyi misterius yang telah berhasil menghipnotisnya.

.

.

.

**_And I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing you were still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?_**

**_Gotta fix that calender I have  
That's marked July 15th  
Because since there's no more you  
There's no more anniversary  
I'm so fed up with my thoughts of you  
And your memory  
And how every song reminds me  
Of what used to be_**

_._

_._

_._

"Maaf. Ini pesanan anda, tuan. Selamat menikmati."

Lagi dan lagi, atensi Baekhyun kembali terpecah saat sang waitress kembali datang menghampiri mejanya. Baekhyun pun hanya menyunggingkan seutas senyum tipis dan kembali mengangguk singkat sebelum kemudian kembali mengalihkan atensinya pada figure lelaki bertubuh tegap yang masih berada diatas panggung.

.

.

.

**_That's the reason  
I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing you were still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?_**

**_(Leave me alone)  
Leave me alone  
(Stupid love songs)  
Dont make me think about her smile  
Or having my first child  
I'm letting go  
Turning off the radio…_**

**_Cuz I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing she was still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?_**

**_(why can't I turn off the radio?)_**

**_Why can't I turn off the radio?_**

_._

_._

_._

Petikan dawai gitar terdengar semakin melemah seiring dengan tercapainya klimaks dari sebuah lagu milik penyanyi terkenal asal Amerika yang sempat dibawakan oleh lelaki tersebut. Baekhyun berdecak kagum dan ikut bertepuk tangan bersama dengan puluhan pengunjung cafe lainnya yang juga terpukau dengan suara beratnya yang begitu khas dan harmonis dengan permainan gitarnya. Dan kini, sang lelaki kembali memasukkan gitar akustiknya setelah sebelumnya membungkuk singkat kepada para pengunjung yang telah menikmati penampilannya. Ia kembali memandang Baekhyun sekilas dan segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan cafe tersebut.

"H-hei, tunggu!" Baekhyun meraih beberapa lembar uang kertas dari dalam dompetnya dan meletakkannya diatas meja sebelum akhirnya ikut melesat meninggalkan cafe.

Dengan sedikit berlari kecil, Baekhyun pun akhirnya sampai di depan pintu masuk cafe dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru guna menemukan keberadaan sang musisi misterius. Namun nihil. Sejauh mata memandang, tak dapat ia temukan keberadaan lelaki tersebut. Baekhyun berdecak kesal dan menendang batu kerikil yang ada didekatnya.

"Ck! Cepat sekali perginya lelaki itu." menghembuskan nafasnya sesaat dan kembali mengukir seutas senyum tipis diatas bibirnya, "Well, aku berhutang terima kasih padanya. Berkat suara merdunya, aku bisa sedikit melupakan masalahku. Semoga saja kita dapat bertemu kembali, musisi misterius."

.

.

.

.

.

Fajar mulai menyingsing. Matahari yang semula terlelap dengan begitu damai didalam peraduannya pun mulai beranjak bangun dan kembali membiaskan kehangatan ke seluruh penjuru di semenanjung Korea. Burung-burung dengan berbagai jenis pun ikut bernyanyi bersama alam seakan ingin mengungkapkan kebahagiaan mereka karena masih dapat berjumpa dengan hari baru. Figure seorang lelaki muda berparas rupawan yang semula masih terlelap kini mulai menggeliat perlahan saat pendaran cahaya sang mentari menembus tirai kamarnya. Mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sejenak sekedar untuk membiasakan diri dengan cahaya disekitarnya yang memaksa masuk ke dalam retinanya. Dan setelah mulai terbiasa, ia kembali terdiam sembari memandang langit-langit kamarnya.

Pandangan Baekhyun terasa kosong dan hampa. Sepasang iris hazel tersebut memang tengah memandang hamparan langit-langit kamarnya, namun tidak halnya dengan pikirannya yang kini menerawang jauh. Decakan kesal kembali tercipta saat sudut matanya menangkap objek berupa jajaran kopor berukuran besar beserta sepasang seragam sekolahnya yang baru. Well, tak dapat dipungkiri jika Baekhyun masih merasa kesal dengan keputusan kedua orang tuanya yang terpaksa ia turuti.

Lee Jinki -ayah Baekhyun- akan pindah ke London bersama sang ibu -Kim Kibum- untuk keperluan bisnis. Namun Baekhyun menolak untuk ikut pindah. Karena ia ingin menyelesaikan pendidikannya di bangku Senior High School yang kini telah memasuki tahun ajaran kedua tetap di Korea. Memang benar jika Jinki menyetujui kemauan putranya, namun tentu saja tak akan semudah yang Baekhyun bayangkan. Ya, Jinki mengizinkan untuk tetap tinggal dan bersekolah di Korea, tetapi dengan 1 syarat yang harus dipenuhi oleh Baekhyun. Yaitu dengan pindah ke sekolah swasta yang menyediakan fasilitas asrama bagi siswa-siswanya. Bukan tanpa alasan Jinki memasukkan Baekhyun ke sebuah sekolah asrama. Tentu saja karena ia tak ingin meninggalkan putra tunggalnya didalam rumahnya yang terlampau besar. Dan jika Baekhyun menolak, maka ia tak akan segan memaksa Baekhyun untuk ikut pindah bersamanya ke London.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama dimana semester baru telah dimulai. Dan Baekhyun yang mau tak mau menuruti keputusan orang tuanya untuk dapat tetap tinggal di Korea pun mulai beranjak bangun dari posisi berbaringnya dan segera melesat menuju sebuah kamar mandi yang terletak di sudut kamarnya guna membersihkan diri.

"Pagi, mom. Pagi, dad." sapa Baekhyun yang baru saja memasuki area ruang makan dimana kedua orang tuanya menunggu.

"Ah, pagi sayang. Kemarilah, duduk disamping mommy." Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengambil tempat tepat disamping sang ibu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu pagi ini? Apa kau sudah siap dengan sekolah barumu?" tanya Jinki seraya menyesap kopinya.

Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih setangkup sandwich dan melahapnya.

"Sepertinya aku tak akan pernah siap untuk hal itu."

Jinki tersenyum simpul dan meletakkan cangkir kopinya sebelum kemudian menautkan jari-jarinya untuk menopang dagu.

"Kalau begitu mengapa kau tak ikut ke London saja bersama kami?"

"Aku tidak mau, dad! Aku ingin menyelesaikan sekolahku di Korea!"

"Nah, kami kan sudah menuruti kemauanmu untuk tetap tinggal di Korea, mengapa kau memasang wajah seolah kau tak menyukainya?"

Baekhyun meletakkan sandwich-nya dan menatap sepasang iris dark brown milik ayahnya dengan cukup intens.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku akan menyukainya? Daddy memindahkan sekolahku!"

"Tapi kan masih di dalam Korea."

"Iya, sekolahku memang masih di Korea. Tetapi aku tak mau jika harus masuk ke sebuah sekolah asrama! Dad, kumohon batalkan pemindahan sekolah ini."

"Tidak bisa, Baekhyun. Jika kau masih ingin tetap berada di Korea, maka kau harus melakukannya."

"T-tapi…"

"Sudahlah, baby. Lebih baik kau turuti saja keputusan ayahmu. Lagipula, ini juga demi kebaikanmu." sahut Kibum seraya mengusap punggung sempit Baekhyun untuk menenangkannya.

Baekhyun pun hanya mampu menghela nafasnya dan mengangguk patuh. Selama beberapa waktu, tak ada percakapan yang terjadi diantara anggota keluarga Lee. Yang ada hanya dentingan garpu, sumpit dan pisau yang saling beradu dengan piring. Ketiganya terlihat menikmati makanan yang tersaji dengan khidmat sebelum akhirnya Jinki melirik arlojinya dengan sedikit terkejut.

"Baekhyun, sudah waktunya untuk berangkat."

Baekhyun mendesah lirih meski pada akhirnya ia tetap mengangguk patuh. Ia pun segera beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan meraih tas ranselnya.

"Mom? Kau tak mengantarkanku?"

Kibum menggeleng lemah dan mengusap pundak putranya.

"Tidak, baby. Mommy masih harus membereskan barang-barang yang akan kami bawa ke London."

"Baiklah, tak apa. Kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu, mom." Baekhyun memeluk sang ibu dengan cukup erat seraya mengecup pipi tirusnya sekilas. "Aku pasti akan merindukan mommy."

"Mommy juga tentu akan sangat merindukanmu, baby. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jika ada apa-apa, cepat hubungi mommy atau daddy."

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Aku pergi dulu, mom. Daddy sepertinya sudah menunggu di mobil." Kibum kembali tersenyum simpul dan menganggukkan kepalanya seolah mengisyaratkan sang putra untuk menyusul ayahnya yang menanti didalam mobil.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil mewah berwarna silver nampak membelah jalanan kota Seoul dengan kecepatan sedang. Baekhyun memperhatikan pemandangan yang tersaji di kaca mobil dengan pandangan yang tak menunjukkan ketertarikan sedikitpun. Sementara itu, Jinki yang terduduk disamping Baekhyun pun terlihat sibuk dengan smart phone-nya yang semenjak tadi ia gunakan untuk menerima telepon dari rekan bisnisnya. Laju mobil yang dikemudikan oleh seorang supir pribadi di keluarga Lee mulai berkurang sebelum akhirnya berbelok dan memasuki kawasan sebuah sekolah elite yang mana hanya menerima anak lelaki sebagai siswanya. Dan kini mobil tersebut telah sepenuhnya berhenti tepat di depan pintu gerbang sekolah yang juga bertuliskan "S.M. Senior High School"

Baekhyun menatap bangunan megah dihadapannya dengan pandangan ragu hingga ia tak menyadari bahwa kini ayahnya semula berada disampingnya telah turun dan membuka pintu mobil yang berada tepat disamping kirinya.

"Baekhyun? Mengapa kau diam saja? Ayo cepat turun." titah Jinki.

"Ah, ya." Baekhyun pun segera turun dari dalam mobil dan berdiri disamping 2 kopor besar miliknya yang sudah diturunkan oleh supir pribadinya.

"Baekhyun, maaf. Daddy tak bisa mengantarmu ke dalam. Ada hal yang harus daddy tangani di kantor."

"L-lalu bagaimana denganku, dad? Aku sama sekali tak tahu seluk beluk sekolah ini."

"Kau datangi saja ruang kesiswaan. Berikan berkas-berkas ini pada seseorang yang ada disana. Disana ada ketua siswa yang akan membantumu untuk menemukan kamar asrama dan juga kelasmu." jelas Jinki seraya menyerahkan sebuah map berwarna merah pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap sebuah map yang kini telah beralih ke tangannya dengan sedikit ragu. Namun meski begitu, Baekhyun pun akhirnya kembali mengangguk patuh. Jinki tersenyum simpul dan menepuk pelan pundak Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu, ingat! Jaga dirimu baik-baik, dan jangan melanggar peraturan yang ada. Kau mengerti, Baekhyun?"

"Yeah, aku tahu itu."

"Ya sudah, daddy pergi dulu. Jika ada apa-apa, segera telepon daddy ataupun mommy."

"Baik, dad. Kabari aku juga jika nanti kalian sudah sampai di London. Aku pasti akan sangat merindukan kalian." ucap Baekhyun lirih seraya memeluk Jinki.

"Tentu. Baiklah, sudah waktunya daddy pergi." Baekhyun melepaskan dekapannya pada tubuh sang ayah dan mengangguk lemah.

Jinki menatap Baekhyun cukup lama sebelum akhirnya membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali masuk ke dalam mobil. Baekhyun hanya mampu menyunggingkan sebuah senyum samar saat akhirnya mobil yang dinaiki oleh sang ayah mulai berjalan meninggalkan area sekolah. Menghela nafasnya kembali sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk segera masuk ke dalam sekolah barunya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Derap langkah kaki terdengar menggema ke seluruh penjuru tatkala tungkai kaki kecil Baekhyun terayun menyusuri koridor seorang diri. Sudah lebih dari 30 menit lamanya ia melangkahkan kakinya guna menemukan sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan "Ruang Kesiswaan" yang tak kunjung ia temukan. Lengan rampingnya terulur dan mengusap bulir-bulir peluh yang jatuh dan membasahi area wajahnya. Namun sedetik kemudian, sebuah senyum penuh kelegaan kembali terpancar diatas cantiknya saat menyadari bahwa sebuah ruangan yang ada disebelah kananannya adalah ruangan yang telah ia cari sejak tadi. Tanpa menunggu aba-aba lagi, Baekhyun kembali mengulurkan tangannya dan mengetuk sebuah pintu kayu yang membingkai ruangan tersebut.

.

.

.

**Tok…Tok…Tok…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Masuk!"

.

.

.

**Cklek~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pintu telah membuka sempurna dan memperlihatkan seorang siswa lelaki tampan bertubuh tegap dengan sebuah kacamata baca yang membingkai sepasang iris obsidian bening miliknya. Ia yang semula tengah berkutat dengan tumpukan buku-buku kini perlahan mulai mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap kearah Kibum yang telah berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

"Eum… S-selamat pagi." sapa Baekhyun seraya membungkukkan badannya.

"Ya, selamat pagi. Maaf, tapi… Siapa kau? Sepertinya aku belum pernah melihatmu." ujar lelaki tersebut seraya mengerutkan keningnya dan mengamati Baekhyun dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

"Perkenalkan, namaku adalah Lee Baekhyun. Dan aku adalah murid baru di sekolah ini. Ayahku berkata, aku harus datang ke ruang kesiswaan terlebih dahulu dan menyerahkan berkas-berkas ini padamu." jelas Baekhyun panjang yang ia akhiri dengan menyerahkan sebuah map yang semula diberikan oleh ayahnya.

Lelaki tersebut mengangguk affirmatif dan menyunggingkan seutas senyum tipis diatas bibir tipisnya.

"Pantas saja jika aku tak pernah melihatmu. Ternyata kau murid baru. Ah, silakan duduk, Baekhyun-ssi."

Baekhyun tersenyum canggung dan mengangguk singkat sebelum akhirnya meletakkan tulang duduknya secara perlahan diatas sebuah kursi kayu yang ada didekatnya.

"Eum, terima kasih, sunbae."

Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum simpul dan mengangguk singkat.

"Kau sudah memperkenalkan dirimu, dan itu berarti sekarang adalah giliranku. Namaku adalah Kim Joonmyeon. Aku siswa tingkat akhir yang merangkap sebagai ketua siswa. Dan kau bisa memanggilku Jonmyeon hyung." kembali tersenyum simpul seraya mengulurkan lengan panjangnya untuk meraih berkas-berkas yang Baekhyun berikan padanya dan membacanya satu-persatu.

"Eum… Baik, J-joonmyeon hyung."

Keheningan mulai menyapa. Selama beberapa waktu, tak ada satupun yang berniat untuk membuka suara ataupun memulai pembicaraan. Joonmyeon masih terlihat sibuk membaca berkas-berkas milik Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun hanya mampu terdiam dan mengamati setiap pergerakan sang ketua siswa.

"Baiklah Baekhyun. Sebelumnya aku akan menjelaskan padamu beberapa peraturan dan ketentuan yang berlaku di sekolah ini." Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dan menajamkan pendengarannya untuk mendengarkan penjelasan yang akan Joonmyeon berikan untuknya.

"Jam pelajaran pertama akan dimulai pukul 08.30 pagi. Dan itu berarti 30 menit lagi pelajaran pertamamu akan segera dimulai. Dan jam pelajaran terakhir akan selesai pada pukul 15.30 sore. Sampai disini apakah ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Eum, tidak. Lanjutkan saja hyung." jawab Baekhyun seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah. Seperti yang kau ketahui, S.M. Senior High School mewajibkan seluruh siswanya untuk tinggal di sebuah asrama yang juga sudah disediakan. Masing-masing kamar asrama akan dihuni oleh 2 - 3 siswa. Siswa diperbolehkan untuk memakai ponsel ataupun komputer portable. Tetapi siswa tidak diizinkan untuk keluar dari area sekolah tanpa adanya izin tertulis dari pihak sekolah. Dan selain itu di sekolah ini juga memberlakukan jam malam untuk seluruh siswa. Jika ada siswa yang diketahui berkeliaran diatas pukul 22.30, maka pihak sekolah akan memberikan sanksi berupa skorsing atau bahkan dikeluarkan. Kemudian untuk urusan makan, seluruh siswa beserta guru akan makan bersama di ruang makan asrama. Sekolah tidak menyediakan kantin yang menjual jajanan. Karena memang sudah dipekerjakan beberapa koki yang bertugas untuk memasak makan pagi, siang, dan juga malam. Baiklah, kurasa cukup itu saja. Bagaimana, Baekhyun? Apa kau sudah paham?"

Baekhyun kembali mengembangkan sebuah senyuman dan mengangguk mantap.

"Ya, aku mengerti hyung."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Dan ini adalah daftar pelajaranmu. Sekarang aku akan mengantarmu ke kamarmu. 20 menit lagi pelajaran akan dimulai." ujar Joonmyeon seraya bangkit berdiri setelah sebelumnya ia menyerahkan selembar kertas yang berisikan daftar pelajaran untuk Baekhyun.

"Sepertinya barang-barang yang kau bawa cukup banyak. Boleh kubantu membawakannya?"

"T-tapi… Apakah tak merepotkanmu hyung?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku cukup kuat untuk membawa satu kopor." terkekeh ringan seraya meraih sebuah kopor milik Baekhyun yang berukuran paling besar.

Baekhyun pun hanya mampu tersenyum simpul dan meraih kopornya yang lain.

"Baiklah, terima kasih hyung."

"It's okay. Kalau begitu sekarang kita pergi menuju kamarmu." Baekhyun mengangguk patuh dan mengikuti langkah Joonmyeon dari belakang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah. Kita sampai! Kamar asrama nomor 10B. Ini kamarmu, Baekhyun." ucap Joonmyeon seraya tersenyum hangat.

"Ah, ya. Terima kasih, hyung." ucap Baekhyun sembari membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Tak masalah. Kamar ini sudah ditempati oleh seorang anak lelaki yang juga baru memasuki tahun kedua, sama seperti dirimu. Dan setelah aku melihatnya di daftar, sepertinya dia ada di kelas yang sama denganmu. Kau bisa berkenalan dengannya dan setelah itu kalian bisa pergi ke kelas bersama-sama." jelas Joonmyeon panjang lebar.

"Hm, begitu. Baiklah, sekali lagi terima kasih, Joonmyeon hyung."

"Okay. Kalau begitu aku tinggal dulu, Baekhyun. Aku harus segera pergi ke kelasku. Sampai jumpa lagi!" seru Joonmyeon seraya membalikkan badannya dan berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"Eum! Terima kasih, hyung!" membalas berseru dan tersenyum simpul sembari membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap pintu.

Lengan kurus Baekhyun kembali terulur dan menyentuh knop pintu kamarnya.

.

.

.

**Cklek~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pintu kamar membuka sempurna dari arah dalam kamar sebelum Baekhyun sempat membukanya.

"Eh? K-kau…" Baekhyun terperangah saat akhirnya iris hazel miliknya menatap lurus pada sepasang onyx kelam yang sempat ia jumpai di malam sebelumnya.

.

.

.

.

**++_He Wolf : T.B.C_++**

A/N : lagi dan lagi, ini Cuma ff remake dari ff lama saya... XD

Hahaha

Versi asli dari f ini adalah versi JongKey. :)

RnR jusseyo?


End file.
